24 Season 3
by tmanp8nball12
Summary: It's My season 3 check it out NO FLAMERS!!!
1. Default Chapter

24 Season 3 u may have noticed I deleted the one about the KKK I decided it wasn't going anywhere so here is my season 3  
  
This takes place between 2-5 years after s2 and Palmer is dead Jack is retired Kim is back to school I do not own anyone of the real cast if u don't think they are part of it then They are mine A cemetery   10:00 A.M,  
Jack and Kim are standing at a grave it reads Terri Bauer 1965-2002 Loving Mother and Wife .Kim is crying over her mother's grave. She kneels down and puts flowers on it. Then Jack visits another grave. It is George Mason's. Jack knelt down and said "Thank you George. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be standing here with my daughter. Thanks." Jack and Kim got in his car and drove home.  
  
C.T.U. Los Angeles 10:05  
"Tony can I talk with you?" Michelle asked. "I'm kind of busy here." Tony replied trying not to sound harsh. "But it is important." Michelle said. "What is it then?" Tony said all ears. "Well Nina Myers was just busted out of jail by a group of terrorists that call them self Iron Claw." "Michelle said. "How long ago was this?" Tony asked. "About half-an hour ago." Michelle told him. "How come you are just telling me now?" Tony asked sounding mad. "I just found out." Michelle said trying not to make Tony any madder. "I'm sorry Michelle call Jack and tell him to watch out."  
  
Tick-Tock Tick-Tock.......10:10  
  
Bauer residents 10:15  
The phone is ringing. "Hello." Jack said as he answered. "Hello Jack." Nina said. "How are you calling me?" Jack demanded. "You redid your house but I don't like green." Nina said. Jack had a look of terror on his face. "Jack why do you look so scared." "Kim doesn't" Nina added quickly. "You stay away from her." Jack shouted "Ah Ah uhh temper Jack." Nina said and then a dart was shot into his leg. Jack let out a small grunt as he pulled it out. Then heard a thud from upstairs. "Kim, Kim." Jack shouted as he ran upstairs. Then he found her body with a dart, like the one in his leg, sticking out of her neck. He pulled it out. He then checked for a pulse. She was still alive. "Thank God." Jack said. and then fell unconscious himself.  
  
Then the man who had shot Kim came out of the closet picked her up and took her out to a van and tossed her in like a sack of potatoes and did like wise with Jack.  
  
Van outside Bauer residents 10:20  
"Good work Hans lets get moving." Nina said. Hans got in the drivers side and Nina got in on the passengers side. "How long are they going to be out?" Nina asked Hans. "About half an hour." Hans replied. "Good." Nina said "But Yelena why don't we just kill them now?" asked Hans. "I still need a talk with Jack before I kill him. And I can't let Kim go to the police." Nina told him.  
  
Tick-Tock Tick-Tock…. 10:25 C.T.U. 10:30  
"Michelle did you call Jack?" Tony asked as Michelle walked into his office. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Michelle said. "Why what is wrong?" Tony asked. "Well Jack isn't answering his cell or his home phone. Do you think Nina could" "No" Tony interrupted her. "I hope not. I'll go over there just to be safe." He quickly added.  
  
The Whitehouse 2:35 (10:35 L.A. time)  
A man is walking toward the Whitehouse with a briefcase. He is wearing black with blue sunglasses. Then he is shot. We see a sniper with his right thumb missing. We can't see his face under the dark ski mask he is wearing. Then he comes out of his sniper spot with a blue baseball cap and sunglasses walks over to the man and picks up the brief case. The man looks a lot like Keith (anyway I think it is Keith I really don't pay close attention to the Palmer parts) Palmer. He is still alive. The sniper pulls out a silenced pistol, and ends Keith's life. Then he goes to his car and opens the briefcase. It has a photo and a file on Mandy. His phone starts ringing. "Hello." The sniper said. "Did you get everything even the disk." A women's voice said. We see a split screen the women's mouth and the sniper. "I never heard about a disk." John denied. "What is on it?" He asked. "Video of me and my employers get that disk." The woman said then hung up. We see the woman it is Mandy. John hangs up. He goes back to search for the disk but secret service is already swarming the Whitehouse lawn. John goes back to his car and peels out of the garage.  
  
Back in L.A. 10:40  
Mandy gets her cell back out and dials a number. "Hello." A male voice answered. "He didn't get the disk." Mandy told him. "Find him kill him and get the disk in the next few hours or you will die too. Do you get me." The voice shouted. "Yes I get you." Mandy replied then she hung up.  
  
The van Jack and Kim are in. 10:45  
Kim starts to awake. "Dad. Dad, wake up." Kim said as quietly as she could. She shakes him a little. "Dad, Wake up." Kim said a bit louder. "Don't even think about it Kim." Nina commanded pointing a gun at her. Kim hits Nina's hand knocking the gun to the floor. Nina climbs in the back and the two begin to fight. Kim punches Nina in the stomach 2 times. That is all she can get in before Nina throws her against the drivers seat. Han's loses control of the van and it several cars before it starts to roll.  
  
Bauer residents 10:50  
Tony opens the front door. "Jack. Kim. Are you here?" Tony shouted hoping to find his old friend. "Jack. Kim." Tony shouted again. Tony takes out his cell and dials a number.  
  
Split screen Tony and a desk at C.T.U.  
"C.T.U. Dessller." Michelle answered the phone. "Michelle its Tony." Tony told her. "What's up?" Michelle asked. "Michelle I'm here at Jacks and I can't find them do you think you could get a satellite image from about 30 minutes ago?" Tony asked. "I'll see what I can do." Michelle answered. "Get back to me when you can and send a unit over here to dust for fingerprints." Tony told her then hung up. Tony looks around the house and sees the darts. Tony picks one up and examines it and puts it in his pocket.  
  
The van Jack and Kim are in. 10:55  
Then van is on all 4 wheels in a ditch. Kim is lying upside down in the front passenger seat bleeding from a cut on her head. Hans is lying on the steering wheel with similar cuts to his head. Jack is starting to wake up. And Nina is lying on her stomach with a large cut on her arm. Jack sits up for a second. "Where am I?" Jack asked himself. Then he sees Kim, and crawls over to her. "Kim. Kim, wake up." Jack told his unconscious daughter. Then Jack feels a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Then he sees blackness Nina has pistol whipped him.  
  
10:58 Split screen. Nina trying to wake Hans. Jack lying still. Tony looking around Jack's house.  
  
The van Jack and Kim are in. 10:59  
"Hans wake up." Nina says trying to wake up the unconscious man. Then she slaps him to wake him up. She slaps him again. This time he wakes up. "We need to find a new car." Nina said. Tick-Tock…. Tick-Tock…. Tick-Tock…. 11:00 


	2. chapter 2

The car crash 11:00  
  
"It's going to be hard loading them in another car in front of all these people." Hans said. "Just watch." Nina replied. She runs out in front of another van. "Stop. Please stop." The van stops a few feet away from Nina. The driver starts honking at her. "Please help us. We were just in a car accident. Will you take us to where were going we have a doctor friend there?" Nina said trying to sound convincing. The driver gets out. "Ok let's load them in my van." The driver said.  
  
Bauer residents 11:05  
Tony walks around looking for anything to lead him to Jack and Kim's location. He walks upstairs and sees a picture of Terri by Jack's bed. "Jack I'm sorry we should have watched her more closely." Tony said thinking of his friend. He goes back down stairs. Tony then hears a ticking noise. "What is that?" Tony asked himself. He doesn't give it a second thought when he sees the car pull up outside. Tony walks to the front door, and opens it. Then an explosion blows Tony out the door and into the yard. It blows the agents in the car back several feet and demolishes the Bauer house.  
  
The car accident 11:10  
Nina, Hans, and the driver of the other van are loading Jack and Kim into the van of the other driver. "This man looks a lot like Jack Bauer." The driver said. "Who?" Hans asked trying to play dumb. "Jack Bauer the guy who saved Palmer a few years ago on the presidential primary." The driver replied. "Oh. But this isn't him. Our friends name is John." Nina said. "Oh." The driver replied. Luckily the back of the van had no back seats. So Hans just put Kim and Jack in the back. Then they drive off.  
  
C.T.U. 11:15  
Michelle walks to the women's bathroom and splashes water on her face. She has been up for 3 days straight working cases. Then she heard a frightening sound. One that killed her ears. The sound of people screaming and explosions. Then the roof caved in on her. Outside of C.T.U. we see the building collapse. Someone had taken out C.T.U. for good.  
  
The van Jack and Kim are in 11:20  
The driver is listening to a police frequency scanner. He doesn't hear anything about traffic and turns it off. "Pull over I think John stopped breathing." Nina shouted. The driver pulled off to the side of the road and went to the back to help. "He's breathing just fine." The driver said suspiciously. "I know." Nina said as she shot the driver. "Ok Hans start driving. And turn on the police scanner." Nina ordered. "Yes Madam." Hans replied. Kim wakes up again. "Nina please let us go." Kim begged. "Shut up Kim." Nina replied. "Nina plea-- Kim stops when Nina points the gun at her. "I said shut up." Nina said. Kim shut up and listened to the police scanner. "We got 3 bodies at a house that blew up. The address is 1518 Front View Drive. But we have already identified one body as a Tony Almeida. He works for an agency called C.T.U." said a voice on the scanner. Jack had woken up as they said his address. "Nina. You killed Tony. You killed him. How could you? HOW COULD YOU?" Jack yelled at her. "I swear on Tony's grave you won't live to see tomorrow." Jack told her quickly.  
  
Mandy's Car 11:25  
Mandy picks up her cell phone and dials a number. We see a split screen of Mandy and a cell phone. Then John picked it up. "Hello." John said. "It's me." Mandy said. "Yeah, what do you want?" John asked. "Did you get the disk?" Mandy asked. "No." John said. "My employers are not happy with your failure. We have to meet somewhere." Mandy said. "Why don't we meet up with Yelena? Do you know where she is going?" John asked. "Yes. I'm heading there now." Mandy said. "Good." John said. Then the two hung up.  
  
C.T.U. 11:30  
Workers are removing rubble from the once standing building. They find a survivor. It's Michelle but she doesn't look good. Police officers are all over the sight. The workers are moving rubble from the basement/parking garage. The police are checking out places that would cause the most structural damage had a bomb been placed there and sure enough they found a van with marks of a bomb blowing out the sides of it and several blocks of C-4 that had not gone off. The van was placed by the foundation pillar and the C-4 was place around several other pillars.  
  
The van Jack and Kim are in 11:35  
The van pulls up to the docks (From the 1st season.). Kim is having flash backs of that night when Andre pulled the gun on her in anger for his brother dying, throwing coffee in the guards face and her jumping into the water. Nina gets out of the van and opens the back doors. Nina grabs Kim around the arm and yanks her out of the van. "What are you going to do to us?" asked Kim. Hans grabs Jack and pulls him out of the van. Jack falls over and when Hans tries to pick Jack up, Jack jumps up grabs Han's gun and uses him as a human shield. "Nina." Jack yelled. "Jack let him go." Nina yelled back using Kim as a human shield also. "Let my daughter go now." Jacked yelled. "How do you expect to get her back with no leverage?" Nina asked. "Nina no don't." Hans yelled. With that Nina shot Hans 4 times in the chest. He drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Now Jack put the gun down slowly and walk over here with you hands on your head interlacing your fingers." Nina commanded. Jack hesitated at first then he saw his daughter in tears he dropped the gun. "Nina give yourself up. You will never get away." Jack said as he walked towards her.  
  
The docks 11:40  
Nina still holding Kim as a human shield gets Jack to go into the warehouse first. "Get against that pipe." Nina commanded. Jack decided not to hesitate this time he had lost one family member to Nina he did not want to lose another one. Keeping her gun trained on Jack she walks behind him and handcuffed him to the pipe. "Now to make you suffer like you have made me suffer." Nina said. "What? Nina what are you doing." Jack said. Nina walked over to Kim. "What are you doing? Please don't hurt him." Kim asked. "Don't worry. I won't hurt him physically. Just emotionally." Nina said as she landed a blow to Kim's stomach. "No." Jack said trying to break free. Kim found it hard to breathe as another blow landed on her stomach. "Nina please stop. What did Kim ever do? What did I ever do?" Jack asked with tears flowing. "I don't think you are ready to find out." Nina Said as she punched Kim in the face knocking her out.  
  
C.T.U. 11:45  
Michelle is being loaded into an ambulance. She doesn't look to good. Her arm is broken. "Will she live?" One voice said. "It is not likely she has some internal injuries a broken arm and a fracture to the left side of her skull." Another man said. The ambulance speeds off towards the hospital. Michelle only gets worse on the way.  
  
The docks 11:50  
Jack is doing all he can to prevent Nina from hitting Kim one more time. "Nina stop please. Don't do this." Jack said crying for the sake of his daughter. Nina ignores him and punches Kim in the stomach again. "Jack you have made me suffer so badly. I needed you but you had to go back to you wife. Why we had something special." "Dad what is she talking about." Kim managed to say weakly. "What your daddy didn't tell you. Well I'll tell you. While him and your mother were separated." Nina paused. "Nina don't please?" Jack begged. "We slept together." Nina said with a smile.  
  
The docks 11:55  
Jack gives up on trying to get free. Nina handcuffs Kim to the same pipe as Jack then leaves. "Kim I'm sorry I never told you." Jack said trying to hold back tears. "Dad it's ok. You didn't want me to know I under stand." Kim said weakly. "Honey I'm sorry for all this. It was a stupid thing to do." Jack said crying. Kim falls down and lies limp. "Kim. Kim wake up. Kim baby wake up." Jack said.  
  
The docks 11:58  
Mandy pulls up in a convertible looking for Nina. "Yelena. Where are you?"  
  
Tick-Tock... Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. 12:00 


End file.
